sword art online:matt Jaeger's story
by dj-chemicalz
Summary: matt jaeger is a 16 year old boy living in japan a beta tester for SAO excited to dive back into the world of sword art online he picks up the game when it comes out and gets out the NerveGear his surprised at what happens next
1. the begining of a death game

as I walked upstairs my brother followed me with some snacks even though he didn't like games he would always bring snacks for my prolonged gaming times "are you sure you want to play that?" he asked "of course I cant wait to play it again! with all those bugs patched and all the items I didn't get!" I walked in my room and he lied the snacks down "okay remember my rule no matter what the circumstances don't remove the NerveGear it could really hurt me if you do" "of course" "okay now go watch your tv shows" he crossed his arms "fine I will have fun in your fantasy land!" he walked out of the room and slammed the door "man what a drama king" I put the Nerve gear on my head and it started its checks after that I was introduced with 'WELCOME TO SWORD ART ONLINE' I selected my language and I looked around I was in the starting area I had my low level sword and armor my first priority was to find my friend kirito from the beta testing I wandered around a bit and found him in a back allyway talking with someone "hey kirito!" I said walking over to him "oh hey matt!" he waved "hey who are you?" "im Klein" I nodded and looked at kirito "so what do you want to do first? hunting do a little duel shop?" "oh Klein asked me to show him the ropes come on" we walked out of the town and found a wild boar to show Klein how to play after a few knocked downs Klein managed to kill the boar with kirito and mines help we soon found are self's watching the sun set Klein said he had to logout and about a pizza when he opened his menu he said the logout option wasn't there after a couple seconds I checked my menu she enough it wasn't there "kirito Klein's right the logout option isn't there'' we were force teleported to town square where what appeared to be a game mastered revealed it wasn't a bug it was a feature "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN ITS A FEATURE!" I yelled over the loud panicked voices after that he explained about when the HP bar dropped to zero your real body died to after that he said that he left us a gift in are inventories I checked it the item was 'mirror' I pushed the button and a mirror was presented in my hands it was my avatar looking back "hmm what is this?" I looked up in wonder when I looked back down it was me same black hair same dark blue eyes same everything! I dropped the mirror and it broke


	2. the boss of floor one

me and Kirito had progressed a bit we had some good swords compared to what we began with I got a cloak from a monster drop it was a long black one and it slightly increased my sprint skill we heard about a meeting we both went he started talking about how they located the boss of floor one i was both relived and sad it had been two months since this death game started and we had finally found it then out of no where some guy said that any beta testers should give up all the items and money they horded get on there knees and say there sorry to the 2000 players who had died in this time span of course no one did anyway me Kirito and this girl Asuna got in a party we talked about tactics and ate that night we set out at 10:00 o'clock we fought anything that got in are way but there were very few things we prepared and went in the boss room i held off some of the minions with slash and stab attacks i rarely used my special ability's do to my skill in the one handed sword skill and strength some times id zoom by and strike the boss but i then dicided to attack the boss at the rear when the 'leader' had the bright idea to charge i then remembered something from the beta and shouted "WAIT DO-" but it was to late the guy was sent soaring across the room Kirito went to go help him I kept the boss back however Kirito got the last hit bonus rare Item the guy who went on about the beta testers figured out we were beta testers i laughed "a beta tester?" i then began to go on about how we were better then those beta testers Kirito equipped the bonus item and we left for floor two.


End file.
